Yugioh 5D's: Beyond Dimensions
by Helldragon.xd
Summary: AU, OC. Daniel Hideki, an aspiring part time Satellite Security officer, part time student, hopes that one day he'll be able to take the title of King of Riding Duels. However, his world was turned upside down when he saves a mysterious man whose forgotten past leads him to discover that a new evil is afoot in New Domino City. WARNING: CONTAINS BAKUGAN CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Konami or Yugioh.

Author's note: This story will be more of a side project as I'm trying to focus more on my other Arc V fanfic. This story will contain OC cards and some OC's from my other story. However, I'm still deciding if I should link the timeline completely together. Until then, enjoy this first chapter!

The chapters in this one will be shorter as an experiment, since a few beta readers have been saying that my usual chapters are too tedious by being long.

For any End of Eternity fans, you might see a Snibbity Dibbity OC card here and there.

* * *

><p><em>"No!"<em>

_Continuing to scream in sorrow, a teen clutched the lifeless body of a beautiful, hazel eyed and brown haired girl to his chest. "Why did this have to happen? Why?" _

_His pupils, the colour of pure blood red, continued to allow tears to fall and stream down his face as her body slowly began to feel cold in his arms. A fatal wound shown itself as it punctured completely through her chest, revealing the reason for her death._

_A large, blue armoured dragon and a purple armoured dragon stood by his left and right respectively, both looking down on the scene in sadness. "We're sorry, but whoever is granted the power to wield us must suffer the greatest sadness in exchange for never being able to lose."_

_Continuing to sob as he ignored their explanation, he gave the girl a final, yet his first kiss onto her soft lips with all his passion. Finally, he broke away before taking off his midnight black trench coat and gently covering her body. Stepping back, he took a deep breath. _

_"I won't accept this!" He screamed to the heavens. "You hear this God? As the incarnate of Chaos, I will never accept this fate! Photon! Tachyon!"_

_Hearing their master's command, both dragons floated up with the teen into the air as his pupils began to flash with red light. Looking back at the girl on the ground, he smiled sadly. "I love you. I loved you and I always will, for all eternity and beyond."_

_Generating all his power, he willed the power of Chaos inside him to consume his existence, in exchange to alter space and time. "Chaos... Control!"_

_In a flash of pure light, the teen lost consciousness as all his power was used up. Fading away, he whispered one thing before the world blacked out._

_"Goodbye... Eilish."_

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Where am I?"<p>

Picking himself out of the dump he was in, the man coughed from the piercing and odious stench. "Jesus, that stinks like hell! Wait... what does that even mean?"

Clutching his head, the man moaned as he struggled to remember. _Who am I? What happened? How did I end up here?_

Getting up and walking around, the man noticed that it was dark and how everything was surrounded by titanic piles of trash. Noting a duel disk strapped to his arm, he frowned as there were no cards inside the deck slot. _Damn. Maybe those cards would've helped me remember._

Walking past a broken mirror, the man noted his appearance. Dark black hair, a decent face, with dark beard that could really use a shave. However, he noted that his pupils were the tinted colour of an unusual vermilion that seemed to almost glow Sighing, he took his mind off of it as his tongue snaked across his parched lips. _I could really use some water..._

"Hey you!" The man turned his weary eyes towards the voice. Four thugs were walking towards him with sly looks on their face, making him instinctively take a step back. "You know you're hanging on our turf, right?"

"I-I'm sorry." He blurted out. "I'll just leave now." However, he soon found himself surrounded as they pulled out nasty-looking switchblades.

"Nuh-uh pal!" One of them chuckled, seemingly to be in charge of the others as he also bore a prominent scar on his face. "You know the drill. It's time to pay up!"

"I-I don't have anything!" The man yelped, holding his arms protectively around his face. The leader grimaced from the rotten stench of his breath, also noting the abnormal colour of his eyes. _Ew. What a freak, probably one of the drug addicts around..._

"Ugh. Never mind, the payment's now double because of your nasty breath." The leader sneered before kicking the man onto the ground. "Give us that duel disk of yours!"

"Help!" He cried, trying to get away. "Help me! Anybody!"

"Shut him up!" The leader commanded as a thug brutally kicked the man in the gut, winding him. Suddenly, a loud siren began to ring, signalling the approach of Satellite Security. "Goddamn it! Plug this pig!"

The man gasped as he felt the knives plunge into him, causing him to choke on his own blood. Soon, the light began to fade from his eyes as he felt his blood slowly drain into the garbage. _Shit. This is certainly a crappy way to die._ His sight grew dimmer, slowly flickering as the blurred image of a girl flashed before his lifeless eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Daniel Hideki scowled as he chased after the group of thugs on his duel runner. "Cease and desist in the name of justice!" A empty tin can was thrown and hit him in the face, causing Daniel to develop a throbbing vein on his forehead in anger. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!"<p>

Riding up a trash pile, Daniel spun around in a 360 circle before landing on three of the thugs, who were stupid enough to stick together like glue. Sighing, he hopped off his red duel runner before taking off his helmet to reveal light brown hair with eyes of the same colour as he watched the last thug escape.

Wearing a pair of blue goggles on his head, Daniel had a average male hairstyle while being a part time officer at the age of 17, even though he still attended school. The teen's wish was that one day, he can be the next King of Riding Duels that would uphold virtue and justice.

"Lieutenant Hideki!" Daniel turned around to see his co-officer, Runo Misaki, ride up behind him in a white runner, stopping right behind him. Taking off her own helmet, she bounded furiously up to Daniel in her matching pale jumpsuit, her blue pigtails bobbing with her movements.

_Dang, she is cute. _Daniel felt himself blush a little as he wore a slightly perverted smile. However, he was soon knocked out of his fantasies when he felt Runo's fist come in contact with his face. "Ow! That wasn't very nice!"

Runo growled. "Officer Hideki! I told you specifically to wait until I get here before you go chasing after the group that has been harming the inhabitants. Do you know how reckless your actions were?"

"But I already caught th..." He trailed off from Runo's death glare. "I mean, sorry ma'am."

"That's better." Her face broke off into a gentle smile before she pulled Daniel into a hug. "We're childhood friends, ok? It would hurt me a lot if anything would happen to you." Runo then noticed that Daniel's position allowed him to have a full view of her breasts, and how he was blushing while smiling sheepishly.

"Daniel!" She screamed in embarrassment before kicking him in the balls, causing the brunette to bend over in pain. "You hentai!" Stomping away, Daniel continued to hold his crotch while looking up at the sky. _Damn that hurt like hell... But it was worth it!_

Slowly picking himself up, he realized that his hand was sticky and slick from being in a puddle of something. Taking a whiff, Daniel immediately jumped to his feet. _Blood..._

Looking around, he soon found the body. "Hey! Are you alright? Runo!"

The pigtailed girl turned around after handcuffing the thugs. "What now? Are you going to try to look down my shirt again?"

"No! Code Red!" Daniel yelled as he landed beside the man and checked his breathing. _Damn it, he's gone into shock. _Soon, Runo appeared with a first aid kit and began to dress the the wounds.

Taking some bandages, Daniel and Runo worked quickly to cover the wounds to prevent anymore blood loss. "Shit. I don't know if this will be enough." He pounded the ground in frustration. "Can you handle that last thug, Runo?"

Runo pursed her lips. "Drive him to the Neo Domino City Hospital immediately. I'll take care of the prisoners." Nodding, Daniel took and held her hand for a second before picking up the man and strapping him onto the back of his duel runner and speeding away.

Calling for backup, the woman soon noticed the empty duel disk that laid nearby. _This must've been what the thugs wanted. _However, her eyes widened in shock when she checked and realized that the model date was set centuries after the current year. _What the hell?_

She activated the disk, revealing a blue energy blade that replaced their usual metal frames. Looking into the direction that Daniel drove away, Runo felt herself shaken by the information as she turned the dueling tool off. _Daniel... Be careful. That man isn't normal!_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" The leader thug swore as he hid in a large, overturned garbage bin. "Fuck those meddling police scum!"<p>

Peering out, he noted that the way was clear and made a quick dash to his hidden duel runner that was parked behind a pile of scrap metal. Knowing that his stupid buddies were captured, the thug decided the best thing to do at the moment was to lay low and find reinforcements to break them out later.

Turning on the ignition, the thug quickly rode in the opposite direction of where the police had shown up, his cerulean hair flapping in the wind. _Shit. Why the hell is is so hard to swindle nowadays?_

Suddenly, a large cord attached itself to his back wheel, causing him to pull back abruptly and nearly sending him face-first off his runner. "What the hell?"

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and theft, Ryuga Kuenai!" Runo Misaki shouted as she rode up behind and initiated Duel Mode on her own runner. "Activate, Speed World 2!"

"God damn it!" Ryuga swore as he was forced to engage in a duel. "You bitch!" Inserting his deck into the deck slot, the thug prepared for the worst.

"Riding Duel... Acceleration!" Both duelists cried.

Runo: 4000

Ryuga: 4000

"I'll go first!" Runo cried as she looked over her hand of five cards. Because the Satellite Security lieutenant was going first, she was unable to draw on her first turn.

Runo: SPC 0

Ryuga: SPC 0

"I summon Haos Griffon in attack mode!" The pigtailed girl slammed the card down as a white chimera with a gold mane appeared onto the field, snarling at Ryuga. (4/1500/1500)

"Now I activate the Speed Spell, Wing Burst!" Haos Griffon snarled as it suddenly charged, creating a whirlwind with its wings before slashing at its opponent. "You lose 500 lifepoints and I gain the same amount lost!"

Runo: 4500

Ryuga: 3500

"Argh!" Ryuga cried as the force swayed him, allowing Runo to pass him and drag him along with the cord. "But how? Speed World 2 prevents duelists from gaining a speed counter on the first turn! You have no speed counters to activate that spell!"

"Wing Burst requires no speed counters if I control an Haos, Pyrus, Subterra, Darkus, Ventus, or Aquos monster that is either a winged-beast, bird, or dragon type." Runo explained as Haos Griffon returned to her side of the field. "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Runo: SPC 1

Ryuga: SPC 1

"Draw!" The thug snarled as he drew. "I summon Beautiful Headhuntress in attack mode!" A beautiful, kimono wearing Japanese lady carrying a large blade appaeared and floated beside Ryuga. (4/1600/800)

"Battle Phase!" Ryuga cried. "Beautiful Headhuntress attacks Haos Griffon! Beheading Blade!"

Runo grimaced as the monster jump slashed her Griffon, decapitating the chimera as it exploded into pixels. "Grr. You'll pay for that!"

Runo: 4400

Ryuga: 3500

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." Ryuga wore a smug look on his face, feeling more confident now that he has the field advantage, even though his opponent had more life points.

"You're one pathetic duelist being an officer." He taunted, making Runo growl louder.

"Draw!" Runo smiled at the card she drew. _Hey there, I could really use you at the moment..._

Runo: SPC 2

Ryuga: SPC 2

"Trap card activate, Call of the Haunted!" Flipping her set card up, a golden glow radiated from her graveyard slot. "I may special summon back a monster from my grave to the field! Come back, Haos Griffon!"

Roaring indignantly, the Chimera appeared from the dark void, eyes filled with vengeance.

"But he won't stay for long!" Runo smiled as Haos Griffon disappeared again when she placed another card down. "By tributing my monster, I'll perform an advance summon! Decimate your foes, Haos Tigrerra!"

A large white tiger appeared, sporting green eyes and white armour decorated with golden spines. _Hello, my lady. _Tigrerra's voice purred inside her head as she was summoned. (8/2400/2000)

"What the hell?" Ryuga screamed indignantly. "How the hell did you advance summon a level 8 monster with one tribute? That's cheating!"

"Shut up because I have never cheated in my life!" Runo growled. "Haos Tigrerra can be tribute summoned by using only one Haos monster! Now, I activate her first effect! Pure Light!"

Ryuga gaped as Haos Griffon re-appeared onto the field. "Once per turn, Haos Tigrerra may revive any Haos, Darkus, Ventus, Pyrus, Subterra, or Ventus monster in exchange for discarding a card back onto its controller's field!" (4/1500/1500)

Runo contemplated her hand for a second before inserting a card into her graveyard slot. "Now Haos Tigrerra attacks your monster! Crystal Fang!" (8/3200/2000)

"What the-" Ryuga was cut off when Tigrerra suddenly lunged, illuminated by a bright light that powered her up as she impaled Beautiful Headhuntress with her fangs. _Your wish is my command!_

"When Tigrerra attacks a monster, she gains 800 attack until the end of the damage step!"

Runo: 4500

Ryuga: 1900

"Shit!" The thug swore as he struggled to gain control of his runner, which was slowing down notably. For every multiple in thousands that a duelist loses in a riding duel, they lose a speed counter, which affected their duel runner's speed as well.

Runo: SPC 2

Ryuga: SPC 1

"Trap activate!" Ryuga flipped a set card faceup. "Forbidden Trespassing ends your Battle Phase now that you've declared a successful attack!"

Haos Griffon growled as it was forced to stand down. Pursing her lips, Runo set the last card in her hand and ended her turn.

"Draw!"

Runo: SPC 3

Ryuga: SPC 2

"I activate the speed spell, Angel Baton!" The thug shouted as he drew before discarding."I may draw two cards and then send one card in my hand to the grave!"

Runo: SPC 3

Ryuga: SPC 0

"Card of Compensation now activates!" Ryuga felt slightly more confident as he drew two more cards. "When it is sent directly from the hand to grave, I may draw two additional cards!"

Looking at his full hand of six, Ryuga took the farthest card on the right. "When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai from my hand!"

A masked elder crawled onto the battlefield in a peculiar machine from a flash of light. (3/400/0)

"Now I normal summon the tuner monster, Tune Warrior in attack mode!" A red robot carrying plugs for arms appeared beside Elder of the Six Samurai, clanking its arms together before both monsters vanished in another flash of light. (3/1600/200)

"By tuning my level three Tune Warrior and my level Three Elder of the Six Samurai, I now perform a synchro summon!" Ryuga screamed. "Appear before me, Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth!"

A majestic knight riding a purple horse stormed onto the battlefield, wearing matching colours on their armours consisting of blue, red, and yellow as well as carried a lance in each hand. (6/2600/800)

"Shit!" Runo yelled as she saw the stats. Ryuga smiled evilly as he pointed at Tigrerra. "Attack that stupid cat, Gaia! Go, Spiral Shaver!"

Lunging, the knight charged the large tiger with a outstretched lance, impaling it and turning it to pixels. "No!"

Runo: 4200

Ryuga: 1900

Runo, now fully angered, glared murderously at the thug. "I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Laughing sardonically, Ryuga set two more cards onto the field. "We'll see! Turn end."

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Runo: SPC 4

Ryuga: SPC 1

The Haos duelist frowned, glancing at the card in her hand. "First, I'll switch Haos Griffon to defense mode before normal summoning Haos Cardcar D!"

A thin white car appeared, sporting a large, red D on the hood as it drove beside the Griffon. (2/800/400)

"Now I activate its effect!" The car accelerated, driving into a void that appeared in front of it before Runo drew three cards from her deck. "Normally, I would only be able to draw one card if I controlled no other Haos monsters. But since I have Haos Griffon, its ability allows me to draw three cards!"

Looking at the cards, Runo smiled. "However, it automatically becomes my End Phase now and I cannot special summon any monsters during the turn I use its effect. Turn End!"

Runo: SPC 5

Ryuga: SPC 2

"Trap card activate, Slip Stream!" Ryuga flipped his center set card up, surprising Runo. "During my Draw Phase, I activate this card and may increase my speed counters to the same amount as my opponents!"

Runo: SPC 5

Ryuga: SPC 5

Smirking, the scarred man activated another spell. "Speed Spell, Defense Buster forces your Haos Griffon into attack mode!" The chimera roared in protest as an invisible power forced it into attack mode.

"Now I normal summon Axe Raider!" A warrior wearing gold armour stepped beside Gaia, swinging its golden axe. (4/1700/1150)

"Axe Raider attacks Haos Griffon! Decapitate slash!" The warrior lunged and chopped off Haos Griffon's head, killing the monster instantly.

Runo: 4000

Ryuga: 1900

Smirking evilly, Ryuga pointed at the fearful Runo. "Now Gaia will attack you directly! Spiral Shaver!"

The Haos duelist screamed as she felt Gaia's lance strike her, causing her to cough painfully from the hit. Trying to rein in control, Ryuga was immediately able to pass the pigtailed girl.

Runo: 1400

Ryuga: 1900

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Ryuga chuckled evilly. "I utilize the effect of Speed World 2! By removing four speed counters, I may inflict 800 points of damage to your life points! Enjoy the pain, bitch!"

Runo SPC: 3

Ryuga: SPC 1

Runo screamed as a bolt of lightning suddenly struck her, nearly causing her to crash her vehicle. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to hold on. "You... Bastard..."

Runo: 600

Ryuga: 1900

Looking over his hand, Ryuga noticed that he had no other moves to play. "I end my turn. Enjoy your last turn, bitch!"

Runo SPC: 3

Ryuga: SPC 2

Runo closed her eyes, deep in concentration as she placed her hand on her deck. _As an officer who swore to uphold the law, I must win this duel. Draw!_

Drawing in a slashing motion, Runo brought the card to her face before opening her eyes and breaking into a large smile. _Perfect!_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Haos Revenge!" Ryuga's eyes widened as a powerful wind began to blow against both duelists. "Because a Haos monster was destroyed last turn and my life points are lower than yours, I may special summon a Haos monster back from my grave in exchange for three speed counters! Be reborn, Haos Tigrerra!"

Runo: SPC 0

Ryuga: SPC 2

Growling, the familiar shape of the large armoured tiger re-appeared. _I'm sorry that you were hurt by this infidel, my lady. _(8/2400/2000)

Smiling gently at her monster, Runo turned her attention back to the duel. "Now the second effect of Haos Revenge activates! I must discard my entire hand, and the monster brought back with its effect gains 1000 attack points!"

A white light encased the tiger, making her roar as she was powered up. Ryuga felt a bead of sweat crawl down his back. (8/3400/2000)

"It's time to end this duel!" Runo shouted as she pointed at Axe Raider. "Attack his monster with Crystal Fang! And don't forget, she gains 800 more attack until the end of the damage step!" (8/4200/2000)

"Ha! You fell for it!" Ryuga laughed hideously as he flipped a set card up. "I activate the trap hard, Sakuretsu Armor! Say goodbye to your cat again!" Axe Raider began to be encased in a sharp, impenetrable armour.

However, he was shocked when Tigrerra broke through with her fangs, destroying his monster and shattering it to pixels. "What? But... How?"

"The last effect of Haos Revenge allows the monster to be unaffected by the effects of all spells and traps until the end of turn, other than its own effect." Runo explained as she rode beside Ryuga. "Now, goodbye!"

Runo: 600

Ryuga: 0

A large explosion than ensued, sending the thug flying off his runner and crashing hard onto the ground, losing some teeth in the process. "Argh!"

Smirking, Runo did a 180 degree turn and stopped in front of the unconscious scarred man. "Ryuga Kuenai. You should've known better than to mess with the law!"

* * *

><p>After watching her fellow officers take Ryuga into custody, Runo swore as she realized that she was more injured in her duel than she initially thought. Multiple wounds and cuts decorated themselves all over her back, although the majority of them have already stopped bleeding.<p>

Unable to continue riding her duel runner, she was forced to ask another law enforcement member to drive her home after her wounds were dressed and cleaned. Frowning, she wondered what was happening to Daniel at the moment after he took the injured man to the hospital.

Looking at the futuristic duel disk in her hands, she was still shaken by the fact that the manufacturer's date was set centuries after their current time.

_Daniel... I hope you're safe._

* * *

><p>"Damn, he's really heavy." Daniel grunted as he carried the unknown man into the emergency room. Immediately, the doctors and nurses stepped in to help him when they saw the law enforcement officer enter.<p>

Panting from overexertion, Daniel realized that two cards had fallen out of the man's pocket when they put him on a stroller. Picking it up, his eyes widened at the strength of the monsters, as well as he had never seen or heard any of their names before.

Knowing that it wasn't his, he decided to place it into the man's shirt pocket after they were done treating his wounds a few hours later. Exiting the room, Daniel decided that he will check up on the man tomorrow and see how he was doing, now that he was in stable condition. Even the doctors were baffled and appalled at the fact that he had lived from so many stab wounds.

Watching the young man leave, the dragons of Space and Time appeared in their spirit forms as they sadly looked at their comatose owner.

_"You'll remember everything soon... Lije." _

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So how'd I do? This story is based in the Synchro Dimension, in which it'll also focus more on Daniel's story rather than completely on Lije's.<p>

RxR and be prepared for the next chapter!

Haos Tigrerra's effect:

(8/2400/2000)

You may tribute summon this monster by tributing a "Haos" monster. Once per turn, you may discard a card, then target a Haos, Darkus, Ventus, Pyrus, Subterra, or Ventus in either player's graveyard and special summon it back to the field under their control. When this card attacks, it gains 800 attack until the end of the Damage Step.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Konami or Bandai.

Author's note: I've decided that the timeline of Beyond Dimensions will link with The Duelist Genesis (My Arc V fic). Other than that, enjoy this chapter!

No quotes will be in this fic either, because I'm lazy. =)

All credits to Thunder Crush for his OC, Jake Conway.

**And everyone, please review! =,(**

* * *

><p>"What does it mean to be a god?"<p>

Centuries have passed since the former bridge was completed, before it required refurbishing as all of the old parts were eventually replaced and reinforced by new ones. Soon, Daedalus's form had been changed to one of a standard bridge to suspension, overarching the areas of both territories.

It was here that an average sized, mid-build teenager sat on the top of the highest rail, admiring the view of both the Satellite and New Domino City. Wearing an outfit consisting of a stripped short-sleeved shirt, tan shorts, a black belt around his waist, and blue colored shoes; his thoughtful eyes were the shade of a carefree orange colour as he watched all of the flickering lights glow in the dark night.

The teenager's hair, an unnatural mixture of blonde and orange in a casual spike going upwards, blew back as the cool wind tickled against his face. A black deck box hanged from the side of his belt, and a grey duel disk embedded with a yellow gem was lying next to him. Smiling, he saw a wounded bird lie in the corner of a pillar on the other side.

In a flash of light, he leapt and appeared on the other side of the bridge before picking up the little bird, who squirmed and chirped in his hand. Sighing, he looked to the skies before using his other hand to cover the animal. _If only life wasn't so fragile..._

"Crunch!" The teen sadistically laughed as he suddenly clamped his hands together, easily grinding the bones as one would close a book. "And then God said, let there be destruction!" His face became twisted, shuddering in euphoria from the crimson blood running through his fingers.

"Soon, all of creation will bow down to me, Jake Conway!"

* * *

><p>During the previous night on duty, Lieutenant Daniel Hideki had found a deeply injured civilian that he rushed to the hospital, who was near death. After getting home at around midnight, he had taken a quick shower before sending Runo a text message and going to sleep.<p>

However, the officer in question still couldn't get his mind off the two dragon cards he discovered that the man owned as he laid on his bed. One card was an powerful effect monster, while the other bore an unknown black border but also contained a powerful effect as well.

_"Daniel." _He heard a voice pry into his mind as he pulled out his red deck box on the nightstand, taking out Pyrus Dragonoid's card. _"I can feel your curiosity eating away at your mind. But now's not the time to be thinking of such things. Rest now, and we can see if we find out anything tomorrow._

Smiling, Daniel remembered how he had found Pyrus Dragonoid one day when he was sitting at a fountain, and a sudden flash of light had startled the teen before he realized that a card appeared beside him. Picking it up, he was shocked when he realized that the monster began to speak to him.

Soon, even though they had bickered and hadn't gotten along at first, the two began to work together as they quickly climbed up the dueling ranks in Neo Domino Duel School, in which the teen currently attended. Daniel also began calling Pyrus Dragonoid "Drago" after their first tournament together, which they easily won as the teen wiped through the competition as easily as cleaning a speck of dust.

Before they knew it, they had developed a relationship beyond friends, becoming partners who would protect each other with their lives.

"I guess you're right Drago." Daniel smiled at the card before placing it back on the nightstand. "Still, aren't you getting the feeling that something big will happen soon?"

_"I also bear the same feeling." _Drago admitted. _"However, I-" _The monster paused in mid-sentence when he realized that his owner had already began to snore. Sighing, Drago wished that his partner would be a little more mature sometimes.

However, he pondered at the meeting he had with those other dragons as they appeared in their spirit forms, unbeknownst to Daniel and the other humans present at the time.

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you two?" Drago asked as he saw Daniel picking up and putting back the cards that had fallen out of the man's pocket. Facing the red dragon were two dragons who glowed light blue and purple respectively. <em>

_"We mean no harm." The blue dragon replied, avoiding the question. The armoured purple one shifted uncomfortably beside him. "However, my counterpart and I would like to thank your owner for saving our master."_

_"Then answer my question." Drago growled. "Who are you two and what is your purpose here? I can easily detect that your energy signatures are not of this world." After a moment of silence, the purple one sighed and finally spoke._

_"We come from another dimension, believe it or not." The armoured dragon paused, looking to its blue counterpart. "Our master was transported to this time after... Certain events. Also, we have come to warn you of a great evil that is approaching."_

_Pyrus Dragonoid frowned, his green eyes boring into the endless galaxies of the two other dragons. "Then can't you two do anything about it."_

_The blue dragon shook his head. "We're sorry, but after Lije lost his memory, he won't regain the power of Chaos for a long period of time."_

* * *

><p>After, Drago mused inside his card of whether or not he should tell Daniel everything he had found out. Sighing, he decided to leave it for the time being, and see what the future brings before he tells his partner anything. Closing his eyes, the duel spirit allowed the darkness to overtake him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that sound?" Daniel asked, now wearing a red sports jacket and black jeans, as he walked beside Runo inside the lobby, who sported a yellow blouse and a blue skirt.<p>

Both teens were out of their officer uniforms as they were off duty on Sunday, deciding to check up on the man they had saved yesterday. A beautiful, yet haunting melody echoed throughout the halls of the hospital.

Following yesterday's incident, Daniel received a early phone call from his friend asking is he was alright, which made the brown haired teen very surprised when she told him everything she found out yesterday from the unknown man.

Promising to meet her for breakfast, Daniel and Runo enjoyed Croissants and tea at a nearby cafe before getting on their respective duel runners and driving to the hospital. However, Daniel was very miffed and worried when he saw the amount of injuries she had received during her duel.

"Woah, where did he learn to play like that?." Runo gasped as the man was already up, his fingers flying gracefully on the keys of a grand piano as if he never had any life-threatening stab injuries at all.

Patients, nurses, and even some doctors flocked around him, all amazed at the skill of the young adult. "Also, what the hell is he made of? Half-Terminator? My wounds are still hurting me like crazy from yesterday, and I can barely walk properly."

_"I apologize for that, my lady." _Tigrerra purred sorrowfully in her head. Smiling, Runo shook her head. _Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. _

Reaching a climax as he began a crescendo, the man finally ended abruptly, creating a round of applause that seemed to deafen the room. Smiling weakly, he closed the case and waved before the audience dispersed.

"Hey!" The man turned to find Daniel and Runo approaching him, and smiled when he placed their identities. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." He chuckled, his unusual red pupils were warm as he stared at Runo and Daniel. "The doctors told me that you two were the ones to save my life. For that, I'm forever grateful."

"Aw, shucks. It was what we're supposed to do as Satellite Security officers." The brown haired teen scratched his head bashfully. "Anyways, can we get your name?"

The man frowned, looking down. "I'm sorry. I still can't recall my memory at all. Everything is blank to my past. Luckily, I still remembered the basic functions and the necessities of habits like brushing my teeth and using toilet paper." Runo flushed red at this statement, turning away as the man gave her a puzzled look. However, Daniel merely began to howl with laughter at his friend's expression.

_"Daniel." _Pyrus Dragonoid's voice resounded in his head before he appeared in spirit form. _"His name is Lije. Try calling him that."_

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel frowned at how the spirit would know his name, out of everyone else. However, since he trusted Drago with all his heart, he decided not to question it and test it out, thinking that it may help recover some of his memory.

"Erm, excuse me." The man's red pupils turned to Daniel in a friendly manner. "Would your name happen to be-"

An sudden explosion ensued, causing mass panic from the patients as they watched five individuals storm in. Runo, having fully recovered from the unfortunate mental image, gasped as she recognized the leader. "Oh no."

"Where's that bitch that put my little brother in jail?" A large, muscular man with wild cerulean hair and multiple facial scars began firing shots into the air with a pistol. Screams ensued as pandemonium erupted from the amount of bodies trying to get to safety.

Daniel's eyes narrowed as he, Runo, and the man supposedly named Lije hid inside the foliage of a large indoor plant. "It's Akuma Kuenai, brother of Ryuga Kuenai. Looks like he's here for some revenge with his second in command, Akki Zenaku." Runo nodded solemnly.

"I wish I could do more, since it's me that he wants." The pig-tailed girl grimaced as she hasn't fully recovered from her last duel. "But screw it, I have to take him down, or people will start getting hurt." Daniel pulled her back down as she tried to step out.

"No, you're wounded. Stay put!" Runo glared furiously at her friend. "I'm sorry, but it's way too risky for you to go!"

Suddenly, Daniel wheezed as Runo punched him hard in the gut, winding him. "Shut up! It's our duty to put our lives at risk if it means helping civilians, don't you remember our oath?" The teen looked down as he remembered when they first enlisted in Satellite Security, swearing to uphold peace and justice.

Shaking his head, he stared pleadingly at Runo. "No, please! I... I just can't bear it if anything happened to you." The Haos duelist's eyes widened at the confession, looking away as a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for doing this." Runo looked up in confusion before she felt a forceful blow on the back of her neck, making her fall as Daniel gently caught her. _Daniel... You..._

The brown haired teen caught the man's eyes as he nodded, understanding that it had to be done. Setting her back in the foliage, Daniel sighed as he picked himself back up.

"I'll come with you." Lije said, earning a surprised look from Daniel. "I have a feeling you'll need help against those five thugs. Besides, she should be safe here."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the duo, Akuma had already taken control of the security room as he set the entire system on lockdown, allowing the heavy defenses to activate and trap everyone from exiting or getting in. Staring at the security cameras, the thug eventually spotted Lije and Daniel leaving there hiding place.<p>

"Well, well. So that's where they were hiding the bitch." Thinking for a moment, he decided to call for his second in command. "Akki!"

Akki Zenaku, a thin, weasel faced man who had tied up a nurse and was about to molest her, frowned as he heard Akuma call him. Sighing, he put away the knife that he used to cut open her clothes, revealing a black bra and a nice stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He winked at the bound and gagged woman who had silent tears running down her face, licking his lips. "And then, we'll have some fun!"

"Akki!" Akki stepped into the surveillance room. "Finally! That took just about forever! I have a job for you." Akuma pointed to the surveillance screen, revealing the hiding spot of the prone and unconscious Runo.

"My, my." Akki's eyes brightened as he started to lick his lips again, forgetting all about the tied-up nurse as his eyes shamelessly roamed across Runo's perfect figure. "Ground floor lobby eh? Consider it done."

The weasel man practically ran out the door as Akuma chuckled. Glancing to the cameras again, he smirked evilly as he saw Daniel and Lije trying to sneak down the hallway. _Your father couldn't stop us, the Sons of Demons, and neither will you, Daniel Hideki!_

* * *

><p>The thug's eyes widened when a hand suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him back with the force of a grizzly. Turning to face his assailant in the dark and call for help, a sudden impact on his head put him immediately to sleep.<p>

"Ouch." Lije muttered as his hands throbbed in pain from swinging the fold-up chair. Daniel smiled as he quickly disarmed the comatose gangster before changing his clothes. Stepping back, the teen watched his ally nod approvingly at his new outfit.

"Wow, if I hadn't known that it was you up close, I would've mistakened you for one of those thugs." Lije chuckled goodnaturedly.

Daniel smirked, pulling the tuque closer to his eyes for good measure. "I used to be a bad kid, trust me. Anyways, let's find another one."

Sweeping the ground floor, Daniel and Lije came across two of the thugs holding a large group of doctors, nurses, and patients hostage. Nodding to Daniel, Lije took his position as they slowly approached them from the rear.

Suddenly, one thug turned around to throw away his cigarette when he saw Lije a few metres away. On instinct, the talented pianist threw his chair with all his might, breaking it in half on the former's skull. The scumbag's eyes crossed, giving a sigh before he kissed the floor.

"Hey!" His buddy shouted as he aimed his gun at Lije. However, before he could've squeezed off a shot, Daniel grabbed his gun and began to wrestle for the weapon. Luckily, a doctor was nearby as he kicked the thug in the balls, making him bend as Daniel knocked him out with a neck chop.

The hostages cheered, but Lije and Daniel knew that it wasn't over yet. Akuma Kuenai and his second in command were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, both individuals heard a slow clap as the thug leader and Akki began descending the large staircase, with the latter carrying Runo's unconscious form.

"Runo!" Daniel cried angrily, pointing the gun he had disarmed at Akuma. "You bastard! Let her go!" Unfortunately, he was forced to drop his gun when Akki pointed his own gun to Runo's temple.

The scarred man merely chuckled, snapping his fingers as Akki handed him a black duel disk. "Come on, Hideki. Let's be more civil here. If you win, I'll give her back to you. But if you lose..." A dangerous glint appeared in his dark eyes. "You have to kill yourself and all of those civilians here!"

Lije glared at Akuma before turning to Daniel. "Don't do it, it's obviously a trap that he wants you to duel him." However, the teen shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." He activated his own red duel disk, which had a design tattooed on it in the shape of a flame. "I accept your terms!"

Akuma grinned evilly, also activating his duel disk as he inserted his deck in. "Perfect!"

"Duel!"

Daniel: 4000

Akuma: 4000

"The stronger man shall go first!" The muscular thug drew his hand of five. "I'll start with a set monster and a card facedown. Turn end!"

Daniel drew his card, frowning at the set monster. _It's obvious he wants me to attack. In that case, I'll force him to reveal his strategy on the next turn!_

"I summon Pyrus Falconeer in attack mode!" A humanoid falcon swooped down on the battlefield, landing on Daniel's side. (4/1400/1000)

"Now I activate the spell card, Circle of Fire!" Daniel inserted a card into his duel disk as circling flames began to encircle Pyrus Falconeer, powering it up. (4/2500/1000)

"Argh!" Akuma growled as some of the flames hit him. "What the hell?"

"Circle of Flame can only activate if I control a Pyrus or Ventus monster on the field." Daniel explained. "Since I control a Pyrus monster, this spell gives it an additional 1100 attack and inflicts 500 points of direct damage! If I controlled Ventus, the vice-versi would occur."

Daniel: 4000

Akuma: 3500

"Now Falconeer will attack! Go, Circle of Fire!" Daniel commanded. Nodding, the powered up humanoid falcon sent a ring of flame at the set monster.

"Trap card activate!" Akuma shouted as a purple vortex appeared and swallowed up the attack. "Negate Attack will now end your Battle Phase!"

Grimacing, Daniel placed two cards into his duel disk. "I'll set two cards and end my turn. Your move."

"Draw!"

Lije, standing at the sidelines, frowned as he watched the battle take place. _What is this game? It seems so familiar... Yet I can't remember anything about it. _

A sharp pain suddenly seared through his skull as the flashback of a blue dragon infiltrated his memory when he tried to recall. "Ow..." The young man clutched his head in agony before the pain overtook him. Daniel looked worryingly towards his now unconscious friend.

"I flip summon my monster, Cannon Soldier!" A robot wielding a cannon on its back assembled itself as Akuma flipped the card face-up. "And then I also normal summon the tuner monster Guerillakite!" Floating down, the pyramid shaped fiend cackled as it laid its eyes on Daniel. (4/1400/1300) (4/1600/200)

_Oh shit._ Daniel swore silently. _He's already going for a damn synchro summon?_

"By tuning by level four Cannon Soldier and level four Guerillakite, I may perform a synchro summon!" Akuma shouted as his two monsters evaporated into green exoskeletons before fusing together, creating a blinding light. "Appear now, Colossal Fighter!"

A huge, armoured juggernaut came crashing down, shattering the tiled floor of the hospital as the spectators screamed. Pulling itself up, its white armour shined with the embedded blue gems. (8/2800/1000)

"He gains 100 attack for every warrior-type monsters in our graveyards." Akuma explained, grinning sadistically. "However, lucky for you, neither of us has any at the moment."

Suddenly, Guerillakite re-appeared as it launched a spiked bomb at Daniel, causing the teen to roar in pain when it landed in front of him and exploded. "Damn it!"

Akuma laughed tauntingly. "Once per turn, when Guerillakite is sent from the field to the graveyard, he can inflict 500 points of damage to you! How does pain taste?"

Daniel: 3500

Akuma: 3500

Daniel growled as he rose to his feet, just in time to see Colossal Fighter barreling towards him. Grabbing Pyrus Falconeer, the large warrior easily crushed it between his hands.

Daniel: 3200

Akuma: 3500

Looking at his hand, Akuma set a card facedown as he had no other moves to play. "I end my turn. Your turn, Hideki."

Glaring at the thug, Daniel drew his card and contemplated his hand. _Alright Drago, I think it's time to bring you out!_

"I first activate the effect of Pyrus Serpenoid in my hand!" Daniel slammed the card onto his duel disk. "When my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters, I may special summon it from my hand!" A large red snake slithered its way to the Pyrus duelist, hissing at Akuma. (1/150/150)

"Monster Reborn will now revive your Guerillakite!" Daniel smirked when the tuner monster now appeared on his side, blowing a raspberry at its former owner. (4/1600/200)

"Now you're finished!" Daniel cried as both Pyrus Serpenoid and Guerillakite vanished, a red aura now encasing him. "By tributing two monsters, I now advance summon my ace, Pyrus Dragonoid!"

Everyone watched in awe as a large, red dragon appeared after his two monsters vanished into a void. Opening his green eyes, Drago stared down Colossal Fighter before turning to Daniel. _This seems like a challenge, doesn't it partner? _(8/2500/2000)

Daniel smirked back at the duel spirit. "You bet bud. First I activate your Guerillakite's effect, dealing you 500 points of damage!"

Akuma growled as his own monster re-appeared and threw a bomb at him, exploding and taking away one eighth of his life points.

Daniel: 3200

Akuma: 3000

"Now let's rev it up! Pyrus Dragonoid's effect now activates, Rapid Fire!" Akuma was surprised when a card in Daniel's hand began to glow before another monster appeared.

"Once per turn, I may special summon another Pyrus Bakugan from my hand! I choose Pyrus Robotallion!" A humanoid red robot jumped up from behind the large red dragon, landing on his back. (5/1300/1000)

"Now I activate my set card!" Daniel flipped his lone facedown over. "Heavy Storm!"

Akuma was appalled as his facedowns were destroyed by a fierce storm, shattering into pixels. "Now who in hell would set a normal spell?"

"An attempted bluff, to be honest." Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. "Now Dragonoid will attack Colossal Fighter! Boosted Dragon!" Drago launched a large fireball at the juggernaut, who prepared itself and withstood the attack in retaliation.

"Hah! Colossal Fighter has higher attack!" Akuma sneered. "Retaliate with Gaia Force!" However, he was shocked when Drago's fireball grew bigger and pushed his monster down, who seemed weakened. "What?" (8/3000/2000) (8/2300/1200)

"When Pyrus Dragonoid attacks, he gains 500 attack and the monster he battles loses 500 attacks until the end of the damage step! Also, their effects will be negated until the battle is finished!" Daniel confidently smirked as Colossal Fighter finally shattered from the force.

Daniel: 3200

Akuma: 2700

"Fine" The thug scowled, making a cutting motion with his arm. "Colossal Fighter's second effect now activates! When he's destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can target a warrior-type monster in either player's graveyard and special summon it! Be revived, Colossal Fighter! Super Rejuvenation!

As the juggernaut monster began to stretch itself out of the void, Akuma was shocked when Pyrus Robotallion suddenly jumped out and kicked Colossal Fighter back into the ground. "What the hell?" Akuma cried indignantly.

"Pyrus Robotallion's effect activates." Daniel laughed at the man's frustration. "Once, while it is face-up on the field and during either player's turn, it can negate a monster's effect and destroy it! Now Robotallion, direct attack!" (5/1800/1000)

Akuma grunted in effort as he pushed off the monster's relentless close combat assault. "Damn it, that thing can power itself up too?"

Daniel: 3200

Akuma: 900

"Yep, except it's permanent." Daniel explained. "Whenever it declares an attack, it gains 500 attack. Now I'll end my turn and see how you can defeat my monsters, Akuma!"

After a moment of silence, the thug suddenly began to laugh, surprising Daniel. "Very well, Hideki! I'll show you my true strength now! Draw!"

Looking at the card he pulled, Akuma's face began twisted with sadistic glee. "I first activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field! Say bye-bye to all your monsters!" Daniel was shocked when Drago and Robotallion were sucked into the dark void, both crying out in pain before shattering.

"Monster Reborn now revives my Colossal Fighter!" The teen paled as the juggernaut warrior came back, whose eyes were now the colour of a enraged red. "Direct attack! Gaia Force!" (8/2800/1200)

Daniel screamed as he was winded when Colossal Fighter picked him up and threw him hard onto the ground, making him cough out blood from the impact.

Daniel: 400

Akuma: 900

"This is the end! I discard my Assault Beast to add Assault Mode Activate from my deck to my hand via its effect!" Daniel weakly looked up as he saw Akuma pick up a card that was ejected from his deck. "Now I set a card and end my turn!"

As Daniel drew, Akuma immediately activated his facedown. "I now use my Assault Mode Activate! By tributing my Colossal Fighter, I may special summon its Assault Mode from my deck!"

"Descend now, Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode!" Daniel could only watch as blue armour flew out of the trap card and attached themselves to the warrior, also giving it a turbo jet pack with wings. _Oh shit... _(10/3300/1500)

"When Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode is special summoned, I may send up to two warrior-type monsters from my deck to the grave!" Akuma laughed manically as he stuck two cards into his graveyard slot. "Now, all monsters you control lose 100 attack for every warrior-warrior type in my graveyard."

"Now..." Akuma finally reined in control of himself as a trail of drool found its way out of the side of his mouth, although he continued to wear a demented smile. "How will you win now, Lieutenant Daniel Hideki?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Full effect of Pyrus Dragonoid and Robotallion:<p>

Pyrus Robotallion:

(5/1300/1000)

This card gains 500 attack each time it declares an attack. Once, while this card is face-up and on either player's turn, when a monster(s) effect is activated, you can negate the activation and destroy it.

Pyrus Dragonoid:

(8/2500/2000)

Once per turn, you may special summon a "Pyrus" monster from your hand. When this card attacks a monster, it gains 500 attack and the monster it battles loses 500 attack. Also, negate the effect of that monster until the end of the damage step. You can tribute two "Pyrus" monsters; special summon this card from the grave.

**Notice: The third chapter will not be released until I finish chapter 9 of my Arc-V fanfic, so have patience.**


End file.
